


December Morning

by mofspades



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dmmdsecretsantaevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/pseuds/mofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku, Aoba, Ren, and Beni try (and fail to) get up on a particularly cold morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For a DMMD Secret Santa Event on tumblr! This story is for moku-chan018. I hope you like it!
> 
> Just a bunch of fluff, honestly.
> 
> Don't hesitate leaving a kudos or commenting! Happy Holidays!

Despite being so close to Japan, it doesn’t snow in Midorijima. Its always had it’s more tropical climate, burning up in the summers, and only a mild breeze here and there over the fall. However, this doesn’t mean it was always so nice and warm. A cold front is bound to jump in and out during the winter, and while it would be nothing for the people in the Mainland, the islanders were going through a lot, nit wanting to even step outdoors.

Luckily it was a Sunday, so Aoba and Koujaku were glad they didn’t have to go to work that day (especially Aoba, who normally had to walk around the island for deliveries and such). With that being said, the couple decided to stay in that day. Just relax and warm up for the day.

The lovers had started the morning off huddled up under the thick blankets, and if it hadn’t been for Ren’s pouncing and Beni’s sharp pecks, it’s most likely that the two most likely wouldn’t have even woken up.  
After barks and jumps, Aoba finally turned to Ren and grabbed him, pulling him into a close snuggle and nuzzling some of his fur before pressing their foreheads together.

“Reeen…” The bluenette moaned. “Mmm…so warm…”

“I have a built-in heater for situations like these.” The pup informed, resting in Aoba’s arms as he shut his eyes and let his master bask in his warmth and fluff. They remained this way for a few moments before Aoba broke the silence again in a sleepy voice.

“Thank you, Ren…for everything.”

“The pleasure is mine.”

Once Aoba began running his fingers through the fluff (giggling childishly all the while), Ren began pawing at him in attempts to get him to stop and get up out of bed.

On the other side of this bed, the exact opposite was happening. Beni consistently shouting at Koujaku, pecking him hard in the face and even dive-bombing him at times, to which Koujaku responded by swatting him away like a fly, or by pulling the covers over his head (which was completely fruitless).

“Oi! Don’t ignore me!” Beni hollered as he continued to painfully peck at Koujaku’s skull, Koujaku’s responses getting more and more irritable and impatient by the second. He glared at Aoba and Ren, briefly wondering why he couldn’t be the one fortunate enough to have an Allmate like him.

Eventually, Koujaku finally pounced up at Beni, getting into a fighting stance that usually made the sparrow fly off. Once he was free from the little bird, Koujaku just laid right back down, huddling beneath the covers. He made his way towards Aoba, pulling him close and planting sweet kisses on his neck and cheek.

“Noooo…” Aoba moaned while a few chortles escaped his lips here and there. “Ren, help me.”

“I cannot help you, Aoba.”

“You’re just gonna let the fat hippo eat me?” The comment made Koujaku bring his hands to Aoba’s ribs, violently tickling the boy out of revenge. Aoba became a squirming mess, begging through the violent laughter.

“He seems adamant.” Ren commented before Beni perched himself on the pup’s head, watching the two wrestle it out for a bit before Aoba became trapped in Koujaku’s arms, attempting to squirm his way out, though he soon accepted his efforts to be fruitless. Koujaku, however, wasn’t complaining the slightest bit. He held Aoba close beneath the covers, basking in the smaller man’s warmth and he can tell Aoba appreciated it too because of the decrease in struggle.

"I hate you." Aoba mumbled under his breath as he rolled over to press up closer against Koujaku, taking in his body heat and shutting his eyes, his voice getting weaker and weaker as he begun to drift back off to sleep in Koujaku's arms. "I hate you and everything you stand for."

"I know." Koujaku chuckled before pressing his lips to his cute lover's forehead. Once he and Aoba were snuggled under the blankets, Ren joined in between them, Beni on his head like usual. They took in each other’s warmth with ease, just trying to get comfortable in the winter season, even though they knew they would regret it later when trying to get up to eat or shower.

But for now, they would fall asleep for just a few more minutes…


End file.
